New students for the DWMA
by fallenangelsreborncall
Summary: Lord death needs some new students. His old friend, Makarov is more then happy to get a certain group of people out of his hands. Team Natsu and the soul eater gang. Oh no, what chaos is death city in for!


Fairy tail + soul eater

Note: fairy tail are there regular ages but soul eater characters are like 16+ now.

I also don't own either animes/ mangas. Seriously, but is this really required. Just look at the name of the website.

IN THE GUILD

Team Natsu was sitting at a table talking about their last mission.

"Lucy, you did a good job. I can tell your magic power is growing." Said girls cheeks tinted pink from the redheads praise.

"T-thanks, Erza." Lucy stammered looking away to cover her slight blush. Unknown to Erza, Lucy had a crush on the girl. She then heard snickering coming from over her head. It's the last person she wanted to see or should she say last cat.

"You liiiiik-" happy began until he was stopped by a beat red Lucy kicking him in the face sending him across the guild.

"Lucy! Why did you do that to happy?" Natsu asked running to happy.

Lucy glared at the pinkette daring him to say another word. When he shrunk down, she sighed and muttered, "damn cat."

"Soooo..." Gray dragged out the word. Being the only one not oblivious knew of the girls attraction to Erza. "How about we go on another mission? I saw a good one earlier.."

Lucy wasn't blushing as a smirk graced her features. "Gray you sure most enjoy spending time with us. You've been wanting to go on a lot of missions, really now. Phew, I wonder why? Maybe its because of a certain you-know-who. Need advice making a move or something?" She snickered when gray's face turned a bit pink. Lucky for him, 'you-know-who' was nursing his cat back to health and Erza was transfixed on her strawberry cheesecake.

"Shouldn't I be telling you that." He raised his brows in a suggestive way. She stubbornly turned her head away from him, crossed her arms on her chest, pouting while slightly blushing.

"Brats, listen up!" Master makarov shouted at his guild."Team Natsu you destroyed almost half of a city's forest on your last mission! My old friend contacted me and he owns a school. You will attend that school for a while. You will not destroy that school! No, this isn't punishment." No matter how much I want to punish you he added in his head " he needs some more students and I owe him a favor so he sent a student to pick you up. They'll be here later so get your belongings to last for about a month." He calmed down and walked back into his office.

They went home. They returned back to the guild after 30 minutes of packing.

AT THE DWMA

Lord death is extremely confused to say the least. He had contacted his old friend, he needed some new students and his friend had the perfect group of people for him. Makarov dreyar a person he had encountered while passing through alternate universes. He's known for having anger sometimes, but to send people to another dimension he must have been really annoyed with them. He had agreed to take them but wasn't quite sure what annoyed his poor friend. If it was anything like his students, he's sure they'll cause trouble.

He called maka and soul to his office.

"Hi lord death, what can we do for you?" Maka asked politely. Soul just grunted. (Maka is a two star meister, 16. She also doesn't wear pigtails anymore, her hair is past her waist. Soul is a death scythe and 17. He still has a cool complex. )

"Hiya hiya! Well, your here because my friend Is sending some people here and your going to escort them here." Lord death said.

"Ok, so where are they?" Maka sweat dropped wondering why she even had to ask in the first place.

"That's the thing. You have to go to another dimension and pick them up, won't that be fun!"

When he looked down at them, he saw their jaws on the floor. Maka was the first to snap out of it.

"How are we suppose to go to another dimension?" Maka asked extremely flabbergasted with the idea of going to another dimension.

He clapped his hands and something that looked like a zipper appeared in front of them. "This is how. So do you accept the mission." The duo nodded, "okay! So when you come back you'll give the group a tour around school okay." Another nod. "And take this mirror in case you need to contact me" he unzipped the portal and shoved them inside.

Fairy Tail

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

That was the poor attempt of maka trying to be polite. (Note: maka isn't qualified as flat chested anymore and she still has a very short temper) A tick mark appeared on maka's forehead and she kicked the doors open almost knocking them off there hinges.

All heads snapped towards them.

MAKA POV

"Who are you!" A guy with pink hair screamed at me and soul.

'Maka let's hurry up.' Soul thought. (Note: since their souls are in perfect sink they know what each other is thinking.)

I nodded. "We're here to pick up some people." I said calmer them I actually am. I'm not very patient at least that's what soul says. I see what he means now.

"Oh, sorry. That's us." A blond with big chocolate eyes and a rather big bust said.

'Man she's pretty. Right soul.' He looked at me and started laughing.

"Maka your drooling." he said, after he calmed himself. If you need me to explain hear goes. You know how people think I like soul. They don't anymore because soul is gay and I'm lesbian.

I brought up my hand. It was true. I was blushing beef red by now.

*Ahem* I turned my head to a red head with armor. She was pretty to. The blond was behind her with two guys. The boy with pink hair and another boy with dark blue hair.

"Hi I'm Erza scarlet"red head " this is Lucy" blonde, what a pretty name" gray" blue hair dude, his name is a color? "And he's Natsu" pinky, his name means summer.

"I'm soul and this is maka." Soul said as cool as ever. I waved and smiled. Soul stood there hunched crossed arms I shoved him and his face grew into a grin showing off his shark teeth.

'Hey, I don't have shark teeth!" I snickered so only soul could hear.

"Okay, let's go shall we! You brought anything with you." They nodded and Erza brought over a cart full of luggage. I sweat dropped.

'Does she really need that much?' I thought. I took her cart from her and took Lucy's luggage too. Lucy just looked at me shocked.

I raised my brow. "Are you coming?" I smiled sweetly.

She blushed and turned quickly trying to hide it, but I saw it. She's just like tsubaki. I miss tsubaki.

'Don't worry you'll get to see your girlfriend in a little while.' Soul smirked.

'And you'll get to see your boyfriend' soul blushed at the mention of black star.

"C'mon it's over here" they followed my command. I think I'll like them.

I brought out the mirror death gave me from my pocket and fogged up the glass. Put the combination. Death showed up.

"Maka did you get the new students?" I nodded. " goody goody! I'll open the portal." The portal appeared.

I unzipped the portal and turned to the small group. I smirked at them. " you ready?"

Lucy's soul left her body and she fell to the ground. I laughed. "Sorry sorry!" Erza picked her up bridal style.

I looked over to where gray and Natsu were. Their fighting.

A vein in my head popped. Soul noticed and backed away slowly.

"Shut up, flame Brain!" Punch. Another vein.

"Who you calling flame brain, Popsicle?!" Another vein. Kick.

"WHY ARE YOU FIGHTING?" I screamed. They stopped and started acting like best friends.

I glared at them. They walked away from me and walked towards Lucy and Erza.

I combed my hair with my finger as an attempt to calm myself. I walked over to the zipper. Unzipped it. "Let's go." I pointed to the portal and the three walked inside with another on their back. Me and soul pulled their luggages inside.

If you have any ideas for this story, my other stories, or a new story please tell me.


End file.
